protonjonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach (also known as simply Peach or her full name Princess Peach Toadstool) is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Known for normally being the damsel-in-distress, she has made most of her appearances in TRG LPs as the AI. Appearance Peach is normally depicted with long flowing blonde hair (that technical limitations of the NES system replaced with red or brown, a trait that carried over to the DiC cartoons) and her normal attire consists of her signature pink floor-length dress with a golden crown, white evening gloves reaching past her elbows, and deep pink high heels. Most of the jewels she wears are sapphires (two on her crown, alongside two rubies, plus one on the brooch on her dress and one on each ear as earrings). In the other Mario games where the characters compete against each other, Peach's outfit varies based on the game in question. While only her tennis outfit (a pink sporty minidress, short white socks, pink tennis shoes, and a blue hairband keeping her hair in a ponytail) has been seen in official TRG LPs (in the form of the Emile-dominated Mario Power Tennis tournament), she also possesses multiple other outfits for various games. Most common among them is a pink version of Daisy's main sportswear (identical to the minidress only with a tank top and shorts instead of said minidress). Also known are a pink minidress with long sleeves paired with deep pink leggings, white gloves, and white ankle boots for the Winter Olympics; a pink leotard that doubles as a swimsuit for the Summer Olympics in compatible events; a mostly-white biker suit with a pink scarf, pink gloves, white-soled pink boots, and a pink heart on the back of the suit (Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, for less difficulty riding bikes and 8's ATV's due to the length of her dress (which stays for karts)); and perhaps her most risque outfit, a pink midriff-baring crop top and shorts with pink knee-high socks and pink cleats (the crop top bearing the number 10 and, in Charged, overlaid with protective armor) for Strikers. Relationships Peach's strongest relationship by far is with Mario, who is usually the one who comes to her rescue after she is kidnapped by Bowser (or another enemy, depending on game, though sometimes relating to Bowser in some way). She is also good friends with Luigi, Mario's brother; Toad, one of her Mushroom Retainers; Toadette, a friend of Toad's; Daisy, another princess; and sometimes Rosalina, an immortal space-faring character who once helped Mario rescue her. Negative relationships are mostly Bowser-related, strongest with the Koopa King himself (for obvious reasons), though despite these Peach will often allow Bowser to join in whatever sports-related competition she herself is partaking in. In TRG Peach has only been played as in three games Jon's collab group TheRunawayGuys have officially LP'ed. Two of them are platformers where Peach herself isn't the target of the game's main enemy (even being the one to take the initiative against Bowser in Super Mario 3D World); the third is the only time the main guys have actively played as her, for the Solo Mode of Mario Party 6 due to there being more AI options than main boards (8 characters after removing Tim's long-standing Yoshi, Jon's Gamecube-dominating Waluigi, and Emile's winless crush Daisy, compared to 6 main boards). Normally in the Mario Party games Peach is the character controlled by the AI, but with the exception of Mario (Toy Dream, the only official LP win of a main board) she has yet to win a main board (including everyone else, among them Wario (who took minor board Mini Board Mad Dash at the end of Mario Party 4) and Daisy (who has never won a main board regardless of whether or not she was the AI outside of the ProtonJon livestream behind Emile changing to her as his replacement for a no-longer-playable DK)). She almost got lucky at Spiny Desert thanks to a Chance Time that gave her Jon's stars and a 50-Coin present from Bowser followed immediately by a Star Space spawning immediately in front of her (which, to the guys' relief, was a mirage), but Tim would emerge victorious in the end. Trivia * Both Peach and Mario have been played as by all three main members of TheRunawayGuys in official LP's, but Peach herself only has Mario Party 6 to her credit for this while Mario can claim multiple single-player platformers (along with the first two Mario Parties, where Jon was Mario before switching to Waluigi, and the multiplayer platformers, where Emile usually chose Mario as player 1). ** Peach was played as in the Mario Party 6 LP for Solo Mode because there were two characters more than main boards and at the time TRG didn't realize the footage for the first E. Gadd's Garage match was corrupted. This was the only time Tim played as another character besides Yoshi in a Mario Party LP but because this was not on a main board, his streak is still intact. *** After using Koopa Kid, the other character who hadn't gotten his turn by then, to test out the 'Brutal' AI difficulty at Faire Square (essentially a tougher-AI'd reverse of the ProtonJon stream that caused Emile to become Daisy for the Mario Party 5 LP), Peach got her turn as the AI in their return to E. Gadd's Garage. She was again last place, having also been last at Pirate Dream. Even worse, the results in all four positions were the same for both E. Gadd's Garage matches AND Pirate Dream (Jon winning, Emile second, Tim third, and the AI last; both times Peach was that AI she ended with only one Star, Emile second by one Star over Tim despite Tim having more Coins, and Jon with a two-star advantage). * During the Mario Party LPs, especially the Gamecube ones, Peach's outfit of her dress and heels has been commented on multiple times during certain mini-games, sometimes being tied into said comments due to Daisy wearing a very similar outfit (this aspect being common in 5 as Emile became Daisy). * Peach is one of only two original Mario Party characters who have yet to win any 4-player board match in any Mario Party period (Wario has a minor Mario Party 4 board, and Mario (including one as the AI), Yoshi, and DK have all won main boards under TRG control), the other being Luigi. * Out of everyone who could've picked it up for Mario Party 4, it was Peach who "inherited" the famous Mario Party quote "D'oh i missed!", as revealed by Emile after the second Dungeon Duos match on Toad's Midway Madness. ** The quote carries over to Mario Party 5 but only if Peach is defeated in the Story Mode. * One of Peach's alternate Super Smash Bros. colorations is basically identical to Princess Daisy's outfit. Category:Human Category:TheRunawayGuys AI Characters Category:Mario Party AI Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Blondes Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:TheRunawayGuys Main Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters